


Lost and Found

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Friendship, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: It’s Christmas time and Megan’s family are coming for a visit.  Megan has lost her family ring that they gave to her for graduation.  It had been her Grandmother’s ring.  She doesn’t know what to do.  Can the bullpen gang help?





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Friendship and Holidays** – due 18th Dec/revealed 19th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: I don't have much to say about this one other than to remind you that there are lots of characters in _The Sentinel_ and lots of holidays in December. :-)
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *18* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 19th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

** Lost and Found **

“Jim, who the hell does this ring belong to?” Blair asked holding a ring up looking very pissed off.

Jim started laughing. "Well, I would say it’s the one that Megan took off when she was over here the last time. She was doing dishes and didn’t want to ruin the ring. It’s kind of cute that you’re still jealous after all these years.”

“Two years, Jim. Don’t make it sound like we’ve been together 20. I guess we should take it in to work and give it to her. It’s a nice ring.”

“Good idea, Chief.” Jim leaned down and gave Blair a soft kiss. 

“Speaking of that, we better get going,” Blair said, as he put the ring in a bag and handed it to Jim.

*

Rafe saw Connor and knew she had been crying. “What’s wrong? Tell me and I’ll help you bury him.”

She tried to smile. “Thanks, Rafe, but I misplaced a family heirloom and I can’t find it anywhere. I tore my apartment apart looking for Grammy’s ring.”

Henri had overheard her and asked, “Do you have a picture of it? We could help you look too.”

“It’s a plain diamond ring surrounded by different colored stones. It’s a mother’s ring. It’s very pretty, but I have no pictures of it. Thank you for trying to help, Henri. My family is coming and I’ll just have to tell them that I lost it. It’s going to kill my father.”

Megan took off for the break room because she was starting to cry again. At that moment, Jim and Blair got off the elevator and Rafe said, “Don’t go into the break room. Megan is crying.”

Blair asked, “Why? Which one of you made her cry?”

“None of us, she lost her family ring and her family is coming to visit and her father is going to be upset. That’s what I got from the story,” Rafe said. 

Jim took off for the break room. Henri said, “Wow, he’s a brave man.”

Blair said, “No, he has her ring. She left it at the house the other night.”

“Oooohhhh!” Both men said at the same time. 

Blair smiled and sat down at his desk.

*

Jim stood in the doorway of the break room and asked, “Did someone here lose a ring?”

Megan turned to him and cried, “Oh, please tell me you have it.”

“I have it. Merry Christmas.”

Megan went into Jim’s arms and had a little cry and then toughened up as they walked out of the room. 

Everything was going to be all right. 

The end


End file.
